


Lilly's Scarf

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1 blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilly's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for fic101 on LJ. Thankies to Tamara for doing beta for me.

Scotty looked up from his paperwork when he heard Lilly enter the office. She was wearing her blue scarf again today. 

That was the fourth time this week that she had worn that scarf.

Although she would never admit to having a favourite item of clothing, she would always put that scarf at the top of any list.

One thing that he would never say to her face was how much he noticed the way the scarf really made her ocean blue eyes shine, and how the colour highlighted her pale complexion.

Scotty got up and walked towards the kitchenette for fresh coffee. “Morning, Lil.”

“Morning,” she replied as she handed him his coffee, before taking her scarf off.


End file.
